Jammer Station
Introduction The Jammer Station is a harassment structure built by Prince Kassad, it has the ability to cause every movement and action of any land unit to be suspended for some time. Overview As Kassad was trying to rebuild his own stealthed army after being reaccepted into the GLA, he started to find some ways to delay enemy advance to his base to quickly finish the opposing forces off. During his day off, he surfed on the internet and found out declassified PDF documents about Project MKULtra, a mind control research program designed by the CIA during the 1960s. By using the research reports from the documents, he was able to reverse-engineer a mind-controlling device that - although it can't completely take over someone's mind - can order the person's basic movements. Then, he uses a jamming radar installed on a telephone tower to stun any vehicles that come close. Worse than that: he also managed to emit such radio waves from a satellite via unknown means. The Jammer Station is a makeshift electronic jamming tower that consists of a two-storey cuboid building with a tall telephone tower above its roof. The top of the tower houses a high-efficiency jamming radar that can emit interfering waves a far as 10km across. These waves work similarly as the ECM Tank, where they will penetrate a vehicle armour and mess up with their navigation/control systems, bringing them to a halt. The radiowaves also can mess up the electric impulses firing among the neurons, especially the Cerebellum area, to instruct the brain to send "remain your ground" impulse signals back to the effectors (muscles), causing an infantryman to stand still (be warned that the radiowaves only affect the effectors on the lower limb but their arms can still move). The rooms in the tower are used to monitor the emitter's condition and control its process. The Jammer Station is very useful to tackle masses of enemy units coming to your base.The radiowaves can freeze all land units (including landing aircraft plus hovering helicopters) and render them uncontrollable. The player then can destroy these units with ease. However, it must be known that the effect only lasts a few seconds and needs a hefty time to reload. Also, the enemy units can still fire at you, so do not send your units blindly to a paralysed enemy unit battalion and bring in effective guns. Don't forget that the structure itself can be garrisoned if you need a better protection. Assessment Pros: * Can freeze all land units. * Can be garrisoned by 6 infantry for more protection. * Blacks out enemy's minimap. Cons: * Very expensive ($5,000). * Long build time. * Long effect reload time. * Requires Rank 3 + a Palace. Trivia * The structure might be inspired from the Project MKUltra declassified government-funded military experiments by the USA to determine ways to control the mind. * One of the general powers available to Kassad also uses the tower's ability, albeit from a satellite with the same range and capability. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Defensive Structures Category:Super Weapon